koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Izayoiki (遙かなる時空の中で3 十六夜記, Izayoiki roughly translated as "Full Moon Chronicle") is the expansion of the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3|third Haruka title]]. Its literal namesake is the specific moonage —mathematical equation of the moon phases— for Yoshitsune and Benkei's duel at Gojo Bridge within the Japanese lunar calendar (moonage 16). Ruby Party wanted to answer the call for more Haruka 3 coverage by taking the Xtreme Legends route: it is a revision of the original game with various extras. Their main goal was to appease Haruka 3 fans by offering different visuals and perspectives of the main characters. The Treasure Box edition includes an illustration book of the main cast and eight post cards. Changes The general gameplay remains the same with the following alterations. A new main story route can be unlocked. If the player wishes to view it, first fulfill the conditions to recruit Hinoe by chapter 2 (same as vanilla game). Use the dragon scale at the exclamation point in Rokuhara during the same chapter, prevent the default route in chapter 3, and choose to attack Fukuhara near the end of the third chapter (1st or 2nd text options). Completing these steps successfully leads to a different version of chapter 4. As long as the player doesn't change history, their party will proceed into the Hiraizumi story route. When the main party is staying at the capital, Kamakura, Kumano, or Hiraizumi, the player can access their base of operations to experience a new series of side events showing the main cast at their leisure. If their bonds are high with the priestess, a special Izayoiki ending can be unlocked for the Eight Guardians. Answering favorably during these side stories may fill in one of their missing three "Honeymoon" (蜜月) icons. The protagonist can ask Saku and Hakuryu for hints to obtain these events for each character. It is impossible to see a character's Romance ending and Izayoiki ending simultaneously, so careful planning is encouraged for each character. Save data from the original game allows players the option to continue using their previously earned character skills, magic, and parameters. If the player has performed Mixjoy, movies and illustrations earned within the game can be viewed in the Bonus menu. Ordinarily, a lone Izayoiki game disc only allows the players to experience Masaomi and Kurou's original romance routes. Mixjoy permits every possible ending to be experienced with Izayoiki. A complete Haruka 3 save and Mixjoy unlocks Tomomori's new romance ending. Character icons within the save data shows the player's completion for each character route. A circular boarder means it's the Izayoiki only ending; a violet boarder means their normal romance route has been completed. Mixjoy unlocks new collaboration techniques for the main party. Key party members can unleash a powerful attack once they build high bonds with one another. After the protagonist views certain events, these characters can use the technique in battle by taking a cut of their Health gauge. Special dialogue is voiced for these team attacks. Other changes include: *New illustrations are assigned to previous character events found in the original title. *Voices are added to a selection of previously unvoiced events. *Animated movies have been redrawn considerably. *''Izayoiki'' portraits sometimes replace a character's original costume during older events. *Characters may give different presents for the protagonist's inventory. *Enemy AI has been slightly altered. Complete save data for this game will unlock three special events in Unmei no Labyrinth. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. Twenty-eight save slots are available. Continue from cleared save data to keep the mandatory conditions for unlocking different character endings. Characters also keep their earned parameters and abilities from cleared save data. If the player has performed Mixjoy and saved, they will be unable to access their save data unless they perform Mixjoy again. New Game Self-explanatory. A slightly modified version of the introduction sequence is present. Extra Gallery for earned illustrations, animated movies, character portraits, music, and epilogue events. Settings Adjustments for text and skipping speed. Volume adjustment options for music and sound effects. All voices can be muted. Players can additionally change the difficulty of battles to Easy, Normal, or Hard. If these options are changed before a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mixjoy Insert a disc copy of the vanilla game to obtain aforementioned options in Izayoiki. Game Previews Promotional videos for Zill O'll ~infinite~ and the PSP port of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2. Characters Every character returns with varying plot importance. The Eight Guardians and Hakuryu receive new outfits and portraits. Tomomori gains a new attire and a possible romance route. Here are the new characters introduced to the series with this title. *Hidehira Fujiwara *Yasuhira Fujiwara *Shirogane *'Kugane' - abandoned tan Japanese puppy picked up by Kurou during his childhood stay at Oshu. Kurou reluctantly left Kugane behind to reunite with the Genji forces. Yasuhira named and raised Kugane in his absence to be his loyal hound. Aizouban Changes The PSP re-release (Aizouban) offers the following additions different from the first release. *Twenty Bonus events and illustrations which occur after character endings. The Eight Guardians have two events for their normal and Izayoiki endings. *Mobile Joy option has been added in the main menu. Its Premium Box edition had an illustration book of the new images in the title and an original drama CD. The Neoromance 3 Titles Gamecity campaign added a school calendar and a chance to win various prizes. Complete save data from this version of the game can be used to unlock events in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban. Spin-Offs *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Premium Box Complete'' - Premium Box of the PS version repackaged with five other Haruka titles. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Yume no Ukihashi'' *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Ultimate'' - PS Vita compilation released February 23, 2017. Includes the base title and Izayoiki Aizoban in one game. Fully voiced, revised CG stills, new event stills, and downloadable scenarios. :Purchasing the game from Gamecity offers a unique fully voiced scenario; the Gamecity Set includes a character book, wallet and 8 character badges. The Treasure Box includes a Mizuno illustration book, the soundtrack, an event still book and 10 character badges. The Sono Te de Unmei wo Kaeru box includes the Treasure Box bonuses, a drama CD, a white dragon scale necklace, and 10 illustrated towels. If consumers pre-ordered the game before November 27, 2016 they would have obtained a separate romance route for Yasuhira. :A trial version will be available February 7. Related Media Izayoiki was one of the titles featured at Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2005 booth. A voice actor talk show was hosted by Tomokazu Seki (Kurou Yoshitsune Minamoto) and Soichiro Hoshi (Atsumori Taira). Many books and CDs were published for the game. A limited edition Yasuhira CD used to be available for purchase. Free samples of the fan made four panel comics can be read online at Gamecity. Volumes 11 and 15 of the series's comic adaptation include short stories and character designer commentary dedicated to these characters. Cospatio printed character cushion covers for the male cast in this game for Neoromance ♥ Live 2008 Summer. They were sold in specific sets: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Hakuryu, and the [http://www.cospa.com/detail/id/00000026634 new Izayoiki romanceable characters]; they are currently out of stock. A trading card CARDDASS MASTER set by Bandai used to be on sale. Yumeta Company (TYO Animations) produced a TV special called Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Owarinaki Unmei, the continuation of Kurenai no Tsuki. This part is an original story roughly based on Masaomi's romance route with minor homages to other routes and cameos of the Izayoiki characters. The Limited Edition DVD includes multiple character endings or events which take place during the anime's narrative and a special movie. Its opening song is Kirameki no Tsuki and Yukyu no Gekko acts as the ending song. Voice actor interviews can still be seen at ITMedia. Ultimate related celebrations includes: *Yuka Kumada (Geten no Hana illustrator) countdown illustrations and her appearance on Tsuukai☆Otome Game Tsuushin's February 2017 program. *Free online viewing for one of the comic shorts, Kurenai no Tsuki, and Owarinaki Unmei until March 31, 2017. *Kazuhiko Inoue (Kagetoki) and Naozumi Takahashi (Hinoe) hosting a live stream February 22. *315 Cafe collaboration January 31~February 26, 2017. *Voice actor stage event on March 3, 2017. Event merchandise can be purchased at Gamecity Shopping. The deluxe edition of the DVD recording includes bonus character messages and keychains. *Namja Town collaboration with Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo January 20~March 20, 2017. *Animate AKIBA Girls Station hosted a in-store merchandise collaboration. Consumers who spent over 2,000 yen were given a bonus Dragon Priestess badge with their purchase. *Limited edition PS Vita model that includes an original theme and pins. *PS Blog original wallpaper. Comment on the blog before the offer expires on March 5, 2017. *The April 2017 issue of ARIA will include a colored title and short comic made by Tohko Mizuno dedicated to the compilation's release. *HMV&BOOKS TOKYO is hosting a miniature store on its seventh floor February 26~March 12, 2017. *Yokohama Hakkeijima Sea Paradise's Island Festa on April 15~16 and April 22~23, 2017 with event merchandise decorated by Kumada's illustrations. *Variety CDs and a Gamecity Shopping campaign to commemorate them. Campaign lasts until April 16. *''Haruka Bidanshi Matsuri Concert'' shall celebrate music and character songs from the compilation and Gentou Rondo on June 3, 2017. *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 & 4 Premium Tour'' is a bus tour, dinner party and talk show, tourism event being held June 24~25 at Kyoto and Nara respectively. *Masaomi and Kurou are on the cover of Otome Style Vol. 2 to celebrate the twenty-page Ruby Party coverage within this issue. Image Song *''Unmei no Kodou yo'' :Performed by Ikue Ōtani (Hakuryu child) and Ryotaro Okiayu (Hakuryu adult) Ending credits melody. Gallery External Links *Official website *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/neoromance/haruka/premium/ Premium Box Complete listing] *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/haruka3/izayoiki/psp/ Official Aizouban website] *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/haruka3ultimate/ Official Ultimate website], [https://twitter.com/Haruka3Official Official Ultimate Twitter account] *[http://dengekionline.com/pr/haruka3ultimate/ Dengeki PlayStation Ultimate hub] *Silver Intention online walkthrough __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games